


Sibling Protection Agency

by mydetheturk



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier
Genre: Ego Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-06-03 04:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydetheturk/pseuds/mydetheturk
Summary: Bim and Yan are good siblings to their quasi-adopted brother Eric.





	Sibling Protection Agency

Anti let himself into the Iplier household, looking around for Chase. He had to be there somewhere, probably hanging out with Bing or Warfstache. Anti suppressed a shudder, wondering what his parental figure even _saw_ in the man. As he passed by one room, he heard a familiar humming and the scratch of paper.

He poked his head through the door.

“Uhhhhhh what are you two doing?” Anti asked cautiously. Bim and Yan were sitting at the Iplier’s main dining table, a couple of tablets and a huge swath of papers between them.

“Plotting Derek Derekson’s demise,” Bim said, not looking up from where he was circling… something. Anti couldn’t tell.

“Again,” Yan added. They were twirling a stylus between their fingers, irritated look on their face.

On one hand, Anti could have continued on his mission to collect Chase and drag him home ’cause the others had asked him too, but on the _other_ hand, Anti hadn’t plotted someone’s inevitable demise in a while.

Deciding that Shneep’s request could wait, Anti plopped next to Bim, brushing against the slightly older demon as he peered at the plans. “What have you got so far?” he asked. He fought back the slight blush that wanted to form when he’d brushed against Bim. Their relationship was still in its early days yet, and Anti still blushed every time he even got close to Bim.

Bim, for his part, just leaned against Anti. “Mostly general ideas with no real plot to go on yet. We mostly just talk about it when Eric’s been having bad nights.”

“The last few nights have been… _bad_ ,” Yan added, tapping the stylus to one of the tablets. “I can feel how hurt he is from _my_ room, glitch bitch.” Yan yelped slightly. “Ow, Bim, what the fuck?” Apparently unnoticed by Anti, he’d kicked Yan in the shin.

“Don’t be rude,” Bim chided. “How’re we for asking Yin to plop the bastard into the void between the void and their mirror? Where they claim demon-ghost-zombies hang out?”

“No dice. Yin said they’re saving that for ‘that _bastard_ ’, emphasis on them,” Yan shot back.

“So do either of you wanna explain to me what the hell is going on?” Anti asked. He’d glanced through the papers, noting some points.

“Eric’s father Derek Derekson is a bastard and should be eaten,” Bim said, a half snarl on his lips despite the chipperness of his words.

“Eaten is the _least_ he deserves,” Yan added, nodding somberly.

Anti weighed their reactions for a brief moment before saying, “I’m in. Whatever you’ve got, I’ll back you up.” Eric was _extremely_ likable after all, and the shy young man had definitely grown on Anti. And besides, whatever Derekson did that prompted both of their reactions had whatever they ended up planning coming.

Pulling a small stack of papers to him, Anti flipped through them. “Hey, I think JJ would be able to help out with this one,” he said, tapping a paper. When the other demons looked at him with quizzical looks on their faces, he shyly added, “JJ’s, uh, really good with knives? In a weirdly non-threatening but definitely unsettling way? Look I just know it stresses Marvin and Jackie out when he pulls knives out of nowhere.”

Yan and Bim both continued staring for a moment before they sported matching grins. “Anti, babe, that’s brilliant,” Bim said. Anti flushed at both the pet name and Bim’s approval.

Yan nodded their agreement. “I like it too! But,” they frowned suddenly, “will JJ agree? I don’t know him that well.”

Anti grinned. “Jameson Jackson loves nothing more than to spook people. He’s the nicest, strangest old-timey fucker I know, and _Wilford Warfstache_ is the two of you’s dad.”

Yan shrugged. “That’s fair,” they said.

“Alright. Let’s throw that one in the ‘maybe’ pile.” Bim slid the paper Anti had been pointing at onto a small stack of papers. “This one and the one to let Yin literally throw a law book at the fucker are probably my two favorites,” he whispered conspiratorially.

Anti thought that idea over. “Isn’t Yin, you know, an _actual lawyer_?” he asked. “Aren’t they, like, the District Attorney?”

“Yeah in a city where the mayor is a demon, keep up glitch bitch,” Yan said.

“In a city where they’re _dating_ the demon mayor,” Bim added. “It’d be nepotism at its finest but I don’t think Dark knew Yin was even alive at the time, so...” he shrugged, trailing off in a manner that would be ominous if it weren’t for him genuinely not knowing.

“Oh yeah I remember that meeting… Dad wasn’t happy about Abe was he?” Yan said.

Bim snorted. “Dark barely likes anyone outside the family. That’s why he has Pops. Because people like _him_. And Pops is very much a people person.”

To say that Anti was lost would be understating how he felt. “Wait so… what _happened_ at that meeting?” he demanded. There had to be something juicy in that story.

Both of the Iplier demons blanched. Anti straightened up, looking between the two of them with a curious glint to his eyes. “Oh something _big_ happened, then? Was there a fight? Did someone die? Did Dark do that thing where he goes all void-y and someone gets void vored?”

Yan snorted in muffled laughter. “Oh my god, _dude_ , no, please, that’s _awful_ ,” they said, before finally giving in to their hysterics.

Bim just sighed, saying, “Yes, yes, no, and Pops was the one that did the kidnapping, actually.” He did, however, crack a slight smile. “As accurate as that is, please don’t call what Dark does ‘void voring,’ it brings up horrible mental images that I don’t need.” He ran a hand through his hair as he snickered though.

Anti snickered at Bim’s reaction, hand moving to hold Bim’s. Bim laced their fingers together with a slight smile gracing his lips.

“So… is there any reason why you guys haven’t actually gutted the man yet?” Anti finally asked, after a moment of silence as he enjoyed the hand holding.

Bim sighed again while Yan groaned.

“Ugh, we’re not allowed to,” Yan said viciously, underlining a few words on their tablet. At Anti’s gestures, they elaborated. “Eric just doesn’t want to know anything about the dick and Reynolds is this close to finding the man and just…” Yan trailed off and made a stabbing motion with their stylus.

“No one knows exactly where he ended up after Dark banished him from the City,” Bim clarified. “ _That’s_ why we haven’t murdered him yet. The Host hasn’t pinpointed him, and he probably hasn’t looked too hard. Don’t blame him, to be honest.”

Anti had a full body glitch in response, which was more of a motion akin to a sigh than anything else. “Boo.”

“I know!” Yan agreed. They huffed, pouting.

Bim just leaned over the table and patted their head. “We’ll find him, Yan, don’t worry. Then we’ll rip him to shreds,” he snarled, teeth sharpening dangerously at the slight drop of his glamour in his vindictiveness. Yan grinned just as dangerously back, eyes sparkling a blood red.

Anti had to take a moment to wonder how these two were the people he was closest to outside of his family, and then he promptly decided that _he didn’t care_. “I’m in,” he said. When they looked at him, he stuttered slightly in his explanation, not expecting the intensity of their gazes. “Eric’s a good kid and I haven’t even met his old man and I already hate him. So if you find him, I’m down for a little murder.”

“Of course you’re in, babe,” Bim said, slinging his arm around Anti’s shoulder and nuzzling into his hair. “Eric’s not totally afraid of you. I’d almost say he _likes_ you. In his way.” Bim enjoyed the way he could feel Anti blushing against his cheek. It was cute.

“He appreciates the effort you make not to scare him,” Yan added. They were grinning. They could _feel_ how the other two felt towards one another and Yan thought it was cute. Their big brother was finally happy about someone and they liked Anti. He was a good, terrible influence, and Yan thought the way he blushed was hilarious. Plus, he had great ideas.

“Uh, thanks? I’m glad I don’t scare him too much?” Anti said. It was weirdly nice for someone to not be afraid of him and appreciate his efforts to be less intense. He didn’t do it for just _anyone_ after all.

Bim happened to glance at the time on his watch. “Shit, I’ve gotta go. Dad’s got this thing at the studio today, and I need to be there. Something about prepping for the fall season. It’ll be fun! Nothing like prepping for Halloween in the middle of summer.” He nuzzled once more into Anti’s cheek, then pushed back, stacking the papers together and putting them into an unlabeled folder. “Til next time, revenge plans. I knew thee well,” he said, to Yan’s giggles. “You,” he pointed at Yan, “don’t get into trouble.”

“ _You_ stay out of trouble,” they replied, sticking out their tongue.

“Nerd.”

Yan gasped. “How dare you! Senpai will never look my way if I’m a nerd!”

Bim chuckled, pushing himself up from the table. “Guess Senpai will just have to accept that you’re a nerd.” He stole a kiss from Anti, a slow, lingering thing that left Anti breathless. “Bye.” He disappeared in a cloud of light purple glitter.

Anti just sat there, flushing furiously while Yan cooed at him.

“I hope Senpai kisses me like that,” they said. “Bim really likes you, Anti. I can _feel_ it.”

“H-how is he so good at that?” Anti asked in a bit of a daze.

Yan shrugged. “Pretty sure he’s just kissed _a lot_ of people. Lots of practice, probably.” They tipped their head. “I mean, Bim _is_ pretty. _You_ certainly feel that way.”

“Shssshhhshhshshshsh, _shush_.” Anti tried to shush Yan, but they could not be stopped.

“You look debauched!” they said with a giggle.

“Yan my dear, don’t let your dad catch you saying that,” came a voice from the next room. Wilford Warfstache strode in, looking almost larger than life. “Little Anti, good seeing you. Have either of you seen Bim?”

“Hi papa! He just left.”

“Well damn, I’ll have to catch up with him once I’m at the studio. I’m off!” Wilford too disappeared in a puff of glitter, except instead of a silvery violet, it was a pink and gold mess.

“Dad’s gonna be annoyed by the glitter,” Yan whispered conspiratorially. “If Google doesn’t see it first, anyway.”

A thought dawned on Anti as Yan snickered. “Fuck I forgot to ask where Chase is.”

“Right… here?” Chase poked his head through the door. He looked tired, but not like he had as bone-deep of an exhaustion as he had the last time Anti saw him. “Hey kids,” he said, greeting Anti and Yan.

“Hi Chase!”

“Hey.” Spending time with Warfstache seemed to have done him _some_ good, much to Anti’s displeasure. “Schneep sent me here to come get you? I don’t know why he thinks you need an escort, it’s not like you’re not fine…” Anti trailed off.

“Henrik probably just wants to make sure we’re all fine. Thanks, though. See you again, Yan.”

“Bye Chase!” Yan chirped. “Later Anti,” they added with a teasing lilt to their words. Anti just made a strangled sound in response, shoving himself away from the table.

Chase gave Anti a confused look before he just sighed and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like, “ _Kids_.”

“Let’s go! Time to go home! Dr. Schneep asked me to get you, fetch quest complete, now I have a delivery mission, let’s fuckin’ _go_ ,” Anti said, grabbing Chase and dragging him out the door.

“Later glitch bitch!” Yan yelled after them, cackling. Anti flipped Yan off, a parting gift.

Anti escorted Chase home, fielding questions about whatever he’d gotten up to with Bim and Yan and gentle mocking for his blush and then proceeded to hide under his bed in an old Nokia that Chase had somehow procured for him a while back. His boyfriend could be terrifying sometimes, but Anti thought he rather liked Bim like that.


End file.
